The art of contact centers is well known, and call management, including callback management is generally part of contact center operations. Generally, a customer provides particular time and channel preferences for callback, but improvements are always desirable. As customer satisfaction is one of the main concerns in contact center operations, it is desirable to provide additional benefits in call initiation and management.